globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vrln
>zeus3715- Wicked man, ive always been partial to rts games but I couldnt resist playing FPS games eventually. Good luck with the contests man cya in GA. Wrote a reply on your talk page... But yeah, with some luck we´ll see in GA :) Who knows! Hey, thanks a lot! I would definitely say that you deserve one too. Both of us have have been active throughout pretty much the whole story and you are definitely one of the few writers who seems to get the picture and doesn't write nonsense that contradicts previous events. Good luck! Oh and btw, how in the world did you make the first letter in your name lowercase? I've always spelled xennec with a lowercase but it auto-capitalized it here. -xen Thanks... Yeah, well, with some luck we´ll both end up with keys. Usually I´m just not that lucky in competitions, but who knows. My nick used to be vorlon (all in lowercase, because it looks nicer that way imo), but I shortened it to vrln so I wouldn´t come across any duplicates :) -vrln Yeah most people who play SO3 either love it or hate it. I love the storyline. At first most people pass it off as a copy off of a certain movie (including me), but it really changes as you get farther into the game. The combat is great in my opinion and actually takes effort. You can't just throw together a team of your favorite 3 characters (most of the time) because they might not fit together well(You die when your mp reaches 0 so it adds a whole new problem to focus on in game). It takes a decent amount of strategy (unless you are on easy mode)to make a successful team. I would definitely advise you to rent it and try it out, and if you like it then buy it. It's the longest RPG I have ever played, so you most likely wouldn't be able to get it done in the time you rent it. :) -xen I´ll check it out if I find a rentable copy somewhere! Long games are so rare these days. Just finished The Witcher a few weeks ago, that reminded me of the Baldurs Gate 1-2 days :) SO3 looks very interesting in the videos at least, and the plot seems like it´s not the stereotypical fantasy stuff either... -vrln Yeah, I agree. After 3 days of posting in the first story, I don't really feel like spending so much time in the second. I'll post every once in a while, but not like I have been. And to be honest, I don't understand why only 1 key is being given away per day. Issi said 20 keys would be distributed. So far 2 have, and we only have 3 days until the beta, so to give them all out that's going to have to be at least 6 per day. I personally would love to work on the other pages more, but don't have much to add since pretty much everything I know is already here. I would definitely be looking to add info when the NDA drops if I got into the beta though. -xen Viva La Anti-Spam! -xen set up your steam profile so I can message you :P -xen IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Please join the anti-spam revolution! Limit your replies to the contest to 1-5 per day for great justice and happiness! :D -vrln, a proud member of the anti-spam officers division. (disclaimer: membership may or may not affect your chances of winning in the contests, either positively or negatively) -xennec approves this message :D Our movement now has an official theme song! It´s Scott KcKenzie - San Francisco. Spread the word! Also: if you still wish to make yourself "stand out" in the competition, focus your efforts on improving the various wiki pages. See the help page on the navigation bar for more information! lol Vrln that movement sounds quite justified, the five word story spam rate is extreme haha. I just came back from my short trip and I was like "what the hell!" Also grats to you and xennec for the keys, as for me... well I will keep trying Q_Q -exomart